This invention relates to the field of recreational board games, and particularly to a domino board game. More specifically, the invention relates to improvements in the game of “Mexican Train Dominoes”.
The game of dominoes has been played for centuries. The basic concept of most domino games is to eliminate or reduce the number of dominoes that a player has by matching them to dominoes previously laid during game play. Typically, the dominoes are matched by having like numbers of dots at one end of each domino.
Through the years, many variations of the domino game have evolved. One such variation is known as “Mexican Train Dominoes” in which players build “trains” of dominoes. A typical Mexican Train dominoes game will include player markers in the form of miniature train engines of different colors. This train engine marker is used to indicate the status of a player's individual domino track.
The root of the game name is the Mexican Train that is independent of the player's trains and on which all players can lay a domino tile. A number of Mexican Trains can be created during game play, which provides the players with more play options to lay domino tiles. When play is begun, a single domino is centrally placed which serves as the “engine” for the game. Players must begin their individual train with a domino that matches with the engine. In addition, new Mexican Trains can be created when a tile is drawn that matches the engine.
As with most board games, part of the fun is the interaction between players and between the players and the game itself. There is always a need for improvements to these board games, such as the Mexican Train Dominoes game, that add to the fun and excitement of the players.